


Welcoming Darkness

by Aviss



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken months for her to accept his invitation, and by the time she finally said yes Diego had all but lost hope of ever getting anywhere with Mia Fey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Darkness

"Here you go, your last dinner as you ordered," the guard set the plates on the small table on the cell, the delicious smell wafting up from them somewhat incongruous in that place. "Ostrich carpaccio with parmesan cheese, green leaves salad with goat cheese and raspberry dressing and a glass of chardonnay. Whatever happened to steak and beer?"

Godot looked at the guard, a small smile grazing his lips. "Those are for amateurs."

The guard just shook his head and left, closing the barred door.

He started with the salad: crisp, fresh and slightly sweet. More like bittersweet, like his kitten had been.

Closing his eyes Godot forced down the first bit with the help of the wine, the memories clogging his throat making it difficult to swallow.

_"Is that the secret of your lovely figure, kitten? Eating like a rabbit?" he joked looking at the salad in front of her. Mia laughed._

_"In my case is all genetic," she retorted her free hand coming up to toss her hair back, revealing her long shapely neck. Diego's eyes followed the curve of her throat, down to her cleavage where his eyes strayed for longer than was polite. It was impossible not to look. "Like what you see, Diego?" she said, her voice full of mischief._

_Diego reluctantly tore his eyes from her bosom, "Oh yes, and I'll like it even more later when I get to unwrap my present," he said seductively, hoping to make her blush._

_She was lovely when she blushed. Pity it was very difficult to make her._

_She laughed. "You're quite hopeful tonight, are you not Diego? What makes you think I'm going to let you?"_

_He smiled, accepting the challenge, though both of them knew where that dinner was going to lead to. It had taken months for her to accept his invitation, and by the time she finally said yes Diego had all but lost hope of ever getting anywhere with Mia Fey. He didn't wasn't to spend another year with her image in his mind and his right hand. _

But she had been worth the wait, and he would do it again, as many times as necessary.

Mia had been his match in everything.

With a sigh, Godot put the empty salad plate aside and started with the next one, the wine almost finished.

_"Are you going to eat that? You're quite brave, kitten."_

_Mia looked up from her plate, a piece of thin read meat already speared in her fork. "You should be more adventurous, Diego," she said eyeing his well done sirloin steak before popping the food into her mouth and chewing with relish, her perfect mouth curling in pleasure, her eyes closing slightly._

_Just looking at her enjoying her meal was enough to arouse him, her lush lips wrapped around the silver fork, her tongue darting out to lick small crumbs of parmesan cheese on them._

_He had never felt less hungry for food in his life._

_Diego took a sip of his wine to cover his discomfiture, "I'm adventurous, kitten. Just not with my food."_

She had been very adventurous, not just with her meals. By the time the first bottle of wine was finished both of them were flushed and their breathing had got a bit quicker. They weren't drunk, but they were both very aroused and the exchange of innuendos throughout dinner had not helped at all.

He had never felt more grateful for anything in his life that when she said "No dessert, just the bill please."

_They stumbled into his apartment not even bothering to turn the lights on, their lips locked in a desperate kiss. Diego had taken her mouth in the lift like a starving man, the thirst inside him unquenchable. She responded ravenously as well, trying to devour him while her hands tore at his clothes._

_They were almost naked when they reached the bed._

_"You're beautiful," he whispered against her skin, his lips moving from her mouth to her neck, trailing kisses while his hands moved to her buttocks, grabbing the firm flesh and pressing her against him._

_Mia arched up and moaned, almost like a purr. Diego smiled against her throat, she really was like a kitten. As if she had heard his thoughts, Mia set her claws on his back and pressed down, making twin trails on the side of his back._

_It roughened then, Diego's hands tearing off her underwear and biting softly the skin, moving from her throat to her perfectly shaped breasts, his teeth scraping gently until they closed around a nipple. She set to gouge his back, her sweet moans reverberating in his ears while her sharp claws drew strange designs on his skin._

_"Diego," she breathed, "please, now."_

_He was very happy to oblige, slipping inside her easily, his mouth clamped to her breast while he entered her welcoming body with a powerful thrust. Mia moved her hands down, scratching her way to his buttocks and pressing, pushing him even deeper, her mouth opened just enough for her shallow breath to come out._

_He managed a few controlled thrusts before she pushed him off her, making him fall on his back and climbing on top of him immediately, straddling him and setting a quicker pace._

_Diego wasn't going to complain, from that angle the view was stunning. Mia, eyes wild and mouth parted, her hands pressed against Diego's stomach, her lovely body moving up and down, her large breasts bouncing slightly. Her skin shone with a light film of sweat making her look almost otherworldly. There was no way someone so perfect existed in this world._

_Diego moved his hands, one cupping her breast, the other disappearing between her legs and stroking her. Mia shuddered, quickening her pace and clamped down on him and Diego was lost, knowing it was right to wait for her, for this. And that he would never want any other woman. _

And he had been right thinking that. He had never wanted any other. And never would.

Godot was ready when the guard came for him and followed him, a secret smile playing in his lips.

"Any last words?" they asked and he shook his head. He had already said his piece at the trial.

When he closed his eyes he wasn't Godot but Diego again, his smile widening when he felt the needle and the drowsiness engulfed him. Darkness claimed him and he went happily, knowing he wouldn't be alone.

_"Diego, Diego! You came!"_

_"Hello Kitten!"_

…


End file.
